


A Warrior's Call

by ashaantha



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashaantha/pseuds/ashaantha
Summary: Following my Sith marauder, Safaia, through her adventures and ambitious climb up the ranks among the Sith.Approaches an odd friendship turned family relationship between this over confident young Sith and her Twi'lek slave/servant, Vette.How far can she be pushed before she breaks from betrayal after betrayal, assassination attempts, ambushes and recruiting apprentices from the Jedi ranks.What path does she follow in the end. Where will it lead.Note: this is a re-release more edited and focused version of a work I had up quite some time ago. I'm using it as a way to learn better writing techniques in practice.





	1. Prologue

Dancing shadows flickered across the far wall of a darkened library, sent there by a sole dimmed chandelier. Below it, the library's only resident was seated at a wooden desk, enthralled in a large ancient tome. Shivering slightly, she raised her eyes to the chronometer on the wall. Midnight. Briefly she considered turning the library's temperature controls up a touch, but dismissed the thought as quickly as it had come to her.  
_At least I'm indoors, not in the storm outside,_ She mused. Ziost had a strong icy, yet dry, wind on the best of days, it may be a dreary and cold world but it was home.  
Returning her attention to her book, she sighed softly. Ancient handwritten books were rare. This one had been written in the ancient Sith language, which she was fluent in, using ink that may very well have been blood once. Not that it bothered her. Brushing a stray lock of her dark brown hair out of her eyes she pushed the chill out of her mind so she could focus. Nothing wrong with reading more about subjects she excelled in already, in theory, however. She dreamed for the day she finally had her chance to put all her skills into practice. She had top grades at the Ziost Academy, spent much of her teenage years just studying, and her strength in the Force garnered her attention from many. An overseer from the Korriban Academy had summoned her already. Pausing thoughtfully the woman considered this, yet again. She'd expected to be at the Ziost Academy for another year at least, perhaps even three years, the summons was a surprise. She was barely seventeen years old but she was ready. She had to be, there was no other choice for aspiring Sith. She'd face the trials, and her destiny, or she would die failing, it was the Sith way.

The security holocommunicator buzzed, drawing the young woman back from her private thoughts. Sighing again she rose from the comfortable chair she was reading in and returned her book to it's place on the orderly shelves. Tapping the accept call button on the holocom caused a holo image of her closest, and only, friend at the academy appear before her. The two women couldn't be more opposite, from looks, mannerisms to personality and work ethic, but they got along well. The woman on the holo was almost as pale as she was, piercing blue eyes were bright against the blue shade of the holo.  
"Safaia! oh Safaia! Your mother told me I should be accompanying you to the spaceport. Don't know where you're off to at this time of the night but she made it sound important."  
Ailee's high pitched voice, and tall willowy frame made her very noticeable wherever she went. Safaia smiled slightly,  
"of course she did," after a brief pause she added, "It is an important trip."  
Ailee blinked, looking slightly hurt at Safaia's blunt tone.  
"oh. Well. I'm in the foyer, you've got a private shuttle to who knows where leaving in an hour. Seems all hush-hush to me." she flicked her almost white hair over her shoulder, "Are you ready? this weather isn't getting any warmer"  
Ailee pulled her cloak around herself tighter, exaggerating a shiver to emphasise her point.  
"On my way now. I'm always ready."

Safaia clicked off the holocom and walked back to the desk where her few belongings she'd be taking were. A personal holocom, datapad, some data-discs, an assortment of tools, combat knife all of which fit into pouches on her belt. And her two vibroblades. Safaia had trained best in acrobatic, aggressive combat forms with dual-wielding the vibroblades.. and a large dose of overconfidence.  
It was time to go.

The elevator doors closed on the dark study she'd spent so much time in over the past few years, reading various kinds of books. In between her military strategy, Force, science and Sith History education she'd studied these old books.  
In the foyer, two of her family's slaves were kneeling in a corner, near one of the huge hanging tapestries. They likely had not moved since Ailee had arrived. Giving them no more then a passing glance, which they cowered at. Safaia nodded to Ailee in greeting, she was dressed in her usual elegant black dress, clashing with skin not quite as pale as Safaia's own, warmed with a heavy cape draped across her shoulders.  
"A little overdressed, Ailee?" she asked casually.  
Ailee pouted, and disappointedly looked Safaia's light, practical armour up and down "and you're under dressed, as usual. I hope you don't get sick. Shall we wander out into the delightful cold night?"

As the two women strode towards the main doors of the manor, one of the twi'lek slaves jumped to her feet and quickly opened the double doors for them, keeping her eyes low and head bowed until they'd exited. Then closed the doors behind them.  
Tugging their hoods up against the sudden temperature drop, Safaia and Ailee headed towards the waiting speeder. The driver rushed to have the doors open before they reached him. Safaia could almost smell the sweat on him, he must have been afraid of what either of these young women could do to him if he displeased them even slightly. She let the thought fade, tempting as it might have been to scare the cowering man, she wasn't about to cause trouble for her parents. Not today.  
The hum of the speeder's engine occupied her focus as the speeder headed towards a nearby spaceport.  
Ailee sighed. "All these aliens ... scurrying around like ants." she'd been looking down as they flew over the large main marketplace for the area.  
"Ziost is the gateway to the Empire now," remarked Safaia. "This is what these potential allies see when they first arrive."  
"But why must we play nice? we don't need to impress those kinds." Ailee hissed, he nose scrunched in disgust.

Safaia rolled her eyes, refusing to comment. Ailee had always been an elitist. Understandable given that, like herself, she was an heir to a powerful Sith bloodline. Though Safaia's own was far more ancient. Each generation since had been powerful Sith Lords and Darths, no less was expected of her. However even with her ancestry, strength in the Force and having a mix of human and purebred Sith blood she was nothing, less then nothing, until she passed the trials on Korriban to become Sith herself. She'd never left her homeworld before however, as the speeder touched down at the spaceport Safaia felt a sense of nervousness and excitement.  
Their driver bowed as they got out of the speeder.

"Hangar 71. Still seeing me off?" Safaia said as she headed toward the main corridors. Ailee jogged a few steps to catch up.  
"so... going to tell me where you're going?"  
Safaia hesitated for a moment. She wasn't meant to tell anyone, utmost secrecy.  
"Korriban."

Ailee tripped slightly in shock, "wait... so soon? I mean, even for you that's amazing. Everyone knows your raw strength but still, Korriban. Now?"  
Safaia hushed her, "it's meant to be secret." glancing around, Safaia made sure no one had overheard. They'd almost reached the hangar where her shuttle to the Sith Academy of Korriban waited and there wasn't many people around, all were busy about their own business however. Paying little attention to the two acolytes.  
It was a generic Imperial military shuttle. Wouldn't be the most comfortable ride, but that didn't matter. She had to leave her life of luxury behind her now, at least until she had earned it for herself. After the Sith trials, the real work would begin. Safaia took a deep breath, then turned to Ailee.  
"it's time. Farewell, my friend."  
Ailee grinned. "good luck Saf, not that you need it."  
Spinning on her heel, Ailee strode back out of the hangar, Safaia watched in amusement as a couple of hangar workers scurried out of Ailee's way. Shaking her head, she turned back to the shuttle noticing the two guards for the first time. Still patiently standing at attention while they waited for her. Dutiful soldiers, as they should be. Safaia nodded at them and stepped up the ramp. It was time to face her destiny.

Goodbye Ziost.


	2. World of the Sith

The shuttle's engines whirred and it rattled a little as it left hyperspace. Safaia instantly felt the press of the dark side emanating from the planet, pulling her out of her meditation. It was quite a chilling, adrenalin like rush of energy into her very being which felt exhilarating. Ziost was one thing to the senses. Korriban, home of the Sith Order, was something else entirely, it was completely infused with the dark side. She half-listened to the pilot authorising their landing, a slight shiver went through her, half nervousness and partly excitement. While she had an amazing mundane education, she couldn't recall much that would have prepared her for any trials. Quickly she shoved the nagging thought out of her mind, too late for any worries about that, the shuttle was already heading to a landing pad.

Rising, she exited the shuttle with the two escort guards. She first noticed the chill in the air which made her shiver slightly, and the air was dry and harsh on her throat. The second thing Safaia noticed was the older, dark-haired man waiting just past the landing pad. Reaching out with the Force confirmed that he was a strong Sith. He also had an impatient air about him, he'd been expecting her.

"At last you've arrived. Good. Good. There is much to do and every moment is critical."  
Safaia turned her head and nodded, allowing the soldiers to leave, They didn't need to stick around now. Heading down the stairs to the old Sith, he introduced himself as she approached.  
"I'm Overseer Tremel. For decades I have administered the trials that prove who is and is not worthy to join the Sith Order. The trials are a chance to weed out the weak. Those who face them either survive and become Sith. Or die."  
That much is guaranteed, Safaia thought, "Mark my words. I am destined to be Sith."  
"It wasn't destiny that brought you here." Tremel said matter-of-factly and turned, striding towards the ancient building. Safaia jogged a few steps to keep up, matching strides to continue walking beside him.  
"Yes. You are here, and ahead of schedule because of me. I expect you to obey." he stressed his words, he was not going to put up with foolishness.  
"You face your trials, you serve me, and I will make you the most powerful acolyte here."  
Safaia nodded again. She could play a dutiful part, if only to see how far it gets her here.  
"The trials themselves are difficult enough. but they are hardly the greatest threat you face."  
Other acolytes? Safaia pondered, seconds later getting her answer.  
"There is an acolyte here named Vemrin." Tremel explained, "He's your enemy and he will try to kill you. We must prepare you."  
Safaia's eyes narrowed, "let him try. I'll destroy him." she declared, with conviction.  
"With my guidance someday you'll destroy all your enemies." Tremel gestured at Safaia's shoulder. "that practice sword you arrived with is insufficient. The blade of lesser acolytes. You need a dominating weapon. In the tomb of Ajunta Pall there's an old armoury. A strong Sith warblade awaits you there."

This got Safaia's attention, Tremel's face showed disgust at his next words however, making Safaia shift a little on her feet.  
"The tomb is thick with K'lor slugs, deadly savage creatures. Be speedy, but careful. They've been the end of many an acolyte."  
Safaia shrugged, "then I'll have something in common with the beasts." this was not the first time she'd fight. Or kill.  
"Once you've acquired the warblade I suggest you spend some time in the tomb bloodying it. Then come to me in my chambers in the Academy."  
Tremel turned and left her, Safaia shifted on her feet and glanced around. Still acclimatising to the weather.  
Pushing the chill from her mind again she headed towards the tomb entrance, pausing before passing the threshold. Hearing muffled shouts and blaster fire she reached out with the Force, sensing emotions of soldiers or possibly even tomb raiders. Definitely creatures were present too. "K'lor slugs, I suppose." she murmured to herself and headed inside. Her footsteps gave only dull echoes rebounding off the tomb's ancient hallways, she placed a hand against the stone wall of the tomb. Cold rock, dusty with ancient carvings. Continuing on she reached a few soldiers behind barricades, one soldier tried to get her attention.  
"Excuse me, acolyte. Sergeant Coleman, fifth infantry company, Korriban Regiment. Can I ... Can I talk to you?"  
"Speak freely Sergeant."  
The soldier looked relieved, "Thank you. You're the acolyte Overseer Tremel brought in special right? Heading down to the tomb to show what you're made of?"  
Safaia's eyes narrowed, almost dangerously. "Mind your business. Soldier."  
"Apologies if I offended, I thought you might appreciate the chance to not only show off for the overseers but build some ties with the Imperial Military as well."  
Safaia stayed the itch to smite the Sergeant, he'd obviously been on Korriban for some time. This was how things worked, prove worthiness to overseers, and start getting a reputation elsewhere as well. She turned her attention back to him, as he continued speaking.  
"I'm here commanding a hard target mission to exterminate K'lor slugs in this tomb."  
A quick breath out her nose was all the amusement Safaia allowed herself to show, she was here for that, among other things, as well. She also sensed anxiety, or even a touch of fear from him.  
"They're horrific things, mouths bigger than your head. I've lost three squads of good men fighting them. They come in packs. They'll just... They'll swallow a man whole."  
Safaia was not bothered by anything he just said. Those soldiers had been weak, she was not. Waiting silently for the soldier to continue.  
"I was hoping you could assist my operation while you're in there. The damned K'lor slugs breed so fast there's no way to wipe them out conventionally. So we started targeting their egg chambers. They went insane. We managed to get explosives to all of the egg chambers but the K'lor slugs were all over us before we could detonate them."  
Safaia rolled her eyes. Of course, useless. Biting her tongue she politely asked if he needed assistance. Once again the Sergeant was relieved, but left her with a warning again, "Don't underestimate those K'lor slugs Sir, They're ... They're smarter than they look."  
Safaia only shook her head as he pinged the location of the explosives over to her datapad. She stepped past the barricade and headed down the hall towards where the egg chamber was located. Instantly bestial animosity hit her senses, she smiled feeling a tinge excitement. The slugs were hunting her. She'd get a fight soon, even if it was with lowly creatures she'd stomp under her boots.  
Retching as she entered the egg chamber, Safaia took a very fast note of important details in the chamber. Clusters of eggs covered the floor, and partly up the walls and there was two detonation techs for the charges she could hit. The creatures would be on her in moments. Without hesitation Safaia dashed forward, her strides ate up the distance, she relied on the force for an extra speed boost and drew her vibroblades. Punching the detonation timer switch, she ducked low and rolled to the side narrowly avoiding the huge teeth-ringed mouth of the first K'lor slug. Keeping to a crouch her amped up reflexes allowed her to avoid the legs and mouths of the other creatures bearing down on her. A quick stab, a few sweeping slashes and another roll out of range gave her the chance to dash for the exit before the charges went off with a solid rumbling boom at her heels. Safaia pulled up, steadying her breathing and glancing down at her vibroblades in disgust, they were covered in the slugs' guts and gunk. "Glad I'm getting new weapons soon." she muttered to herself, flicking the larger pieces off the blades. A glance back over her shoulder proved the slugs had more to worry about then her now, none had left the egg chamber after her. Seems the explosion had taken care of them for the moment. Pushing a few stray strands of hair back to almost neat, giving a slight wave to the sergeant as she briskly strode past, Unruffled and as confident as ever.

"I heard the explosions when you set off the charges!" the Sergeant called out, Outstanding work, sir."  
Safaia ignored him, her true goal, her task given by the overseer, was much deeper in the tomb.  
The air of the armoury was stuffy, and cold. Not so much a temperature chill, rather a chill that reached her bones. Causing Safaia's nerves to tingle. There was multiple racks along the edges of the room, mostly empty. On the far wall directly in front of her was a rack holding two Sith warblades. Confidently she approached the weapon rack, paying little heed to the deactivated droids that were scattered around the room inside of what looked like open coffins. Taking one of the warblades she felt it's thirst for battle and blood. The weapon was ancient, but strong, and had seen battle in it's past. Drenched in the Dark Side. Turning to leave after collecting both warblades and ditching her old training blades, she heard the droids coming online. knew it was too easy. Her new warblades hummed with energy. Pushing her strength into her feet she launched herself, somersaulting across the 35 feet distance, ignoring any blaster bolts she brought both warblades down through her droid target, splitting it in half. Sparks flew around her as she spun and bore down on another group of droids with a battering, fast assault before launching herself through the air again to her final opponent on the other side of the room. Ignoring the molten scraps on the ground that were a short time ago ancient droids, Safaia gave herself a quick check over for injuries. Only one blaster had found a mark, leaving a burned graze above her elbow. She'd barely felt it during the fight but it stung now. She hated fighting droids, there were no enemy emotions to excite her into the battle, or feed off to add to her own strength, making for a boring fight. She could really use some food, or a drink, now.  
The route to the other side of the tomb was as uneventful as the start had been. A couple of stray K'lor slug packs and a small camp of tomb raiders that she'd completely decimated. Served them right for daring to steal from Korriban's tombs. The stone wall Safaia was now leaning against to rest was rough against her shoulder. She'd been marvelling at the Sith Academy, in full view now that she was out of the tomb it rose into the sky to great heights, sharp and uniform architecture and an imposing atmosphere where it stood between two huge cliff faces. Safaia had grown up around the Academy on Ziost, but this one, the seat of the Sith Order, was awe-inspiring. Safaia gritted her teeth as her sore, aching muscles clamoured for her attention again. Groaning she pushed back off the wall and tackled the many stairs leading her up to the Academy entrance, past mega slave statues carved in a way to hold the academy up while on their knees. Forcing the aches into the back of her mind again as she finally stepped across the threshold to the Academy. She smiled as she gazed around the entrance room, bustling with activity. She'd finally arrived. Safaia sighed, no rest yet, she had to report in to Tremel. Then maybe she could grab at least a snack and drink from the cantina.  
Slowing down upon reaching the hall adjacent to Tremel's office. Two unknown voices, and the speaker's' presence, had caused her pause. The sense she had felt was decidedly 'unfriendly'. Her curiosity won however so keeping her composure she strode forward confidently to find out who was there. The voices she had heard belonged to a burly heavy set man, and a more wiry man with short-cropped dark hair. Both were acolytes judging off their clothing and training blades, and both turned to look at her as she drew close. Safaia paid extra attention to the two, as a niggling feeling tickled the back of her mind. Threat, was what it told her. Safaia instinctively shrouded herself with the force, which would cloud her presence and strength from the perception of others.

"Hey there, acolyte. Hold a moment, let me get a look at you." The wiry guy with cropped short, and cornrow braided brown hair, was talking as if he was an authority here.  
"So, you're Overseer Tremel's secret weapon. Impressive to be sure." he sneered. "Afraid the old man waited too long to make his move though."  
Safaia raised an eyebrow at his words, but decided to hold her tongue. For now.  
"I'm Vemrin, and unlike you I've fought and bled for everything I have. I demand respect."  
Safaia was incensed now, but cooly maintained her control.  
"You don't want to make me angry, Vemrin." she stated coldly. She wouldn't cause trouble, but also wouldn't allow herself to be walked over. Vemrin wasn't impressed, but he did take a more defensive posture choice, and body language said more than words. He could stroke his ego all he wanted now, Safaia was more than a little amused.  
"Believe it or not, I'm trying to keep you from getting killed. If Overseer Tremel had made his move a year ago when I first arrived you might have had a chance. But now too little, too late."  
"This is ridiculous, Vemrin." interjected his burly sidekick. "let's just kill her and hide the body."  
"We're not on Balmorra anymore, Dolgas." shrugged Vemrin, "There are rules. Traditions. We'll leave the shortcuts to Overseer Tremel and his last pathetic hope here." he said, pointing at Safaia, who almost laughed.  
"You're not very good with people, are you?" she asked casually, a smirk playing on her lips.  
"You're not funny." Vemrin replied, coldly. She'd struck a nerve. "Just pathetic, and you've been warned. Coming Dolgas?"  
we'll see just who is the pathetic one soon, thought Safaia.  
"Be right there, Vemrin."  
Safaia watched Vemrin leave before turning her attention to his pet, Dolgas. Fully expecting another overblown threat and more harmless insults.  
"Listen here you piece of priss." Safaia saw she was correct, how boring. "acolytes aren't allowed to murder each other but accidents happen. It isn't murder without witnesses. No more warnings. Vemrin's the alpha monster here. You go after Vemrin, you die."  
you're not strong enough to back that threat up Safaia mused as she watched Dolgas' retreating back. but you'll be stupid enough to try.  
She stretched her still aching muscles subtly, trying to ease the soreness a little before meeting her overseer. The encounter with Vemrin had left her a little more drained then she'd have liked as she let go of her shroud now the threat feeling had passed. It was a survival instinct she'd been able to do since she was a toddler, came in handy to make opponents or possible threats to severely, and often fatally, underestimate her. Tremel was not alone in his office though.

~~~

"Good, you've returned." Tremel said as Safaia walked into his office. He looked her over for a moment. "You seem to be in one piece. Tell me, how do you like your new blade?"  
"I hope it's thirsty," Safaia replied casually. "I plan on drowning it."  
The woman with them abruptly interrupted here, she looked a few years older than Safaia. "What are you doing, Father? I only just got my warblade and I've been here six months!"  
"I have my reasons, Eskella. And you will not breathe a word of this to anyone. Do you hear?" his tone was hard, he expected obedience.  
"Yes... Yes father,"  
"Safaia, this is Eskella. My daughter. She's one of the advanced students here and well on her way to becoming Sith. If she minds herself." praise and a warning in one, reminds me of Mother.  
"I'll keep quiet about your new charge father, But I won't be there if whatever you're planning blows up in your face." Eskella almost stormed out of the office.  
"Don't mind her," Tremel explained, "She's just sore that I'm keeping secrets. She growls, but she's loyal. Now, I thought I heard Vemrin's voice in the adjacent chamber chamber before you arrived. Did he make his move so soon?"  
Safaia shifted uncomfortably, part due to Tremel's mention of her encounter and part due to her muscles stiffening, and shrugged. "He just introduced himself to me."  
Tremel seemed thoughtful, "If he didn't attack he must not fully comprehend the threat you represent." he straightened. "Good. Good. Still, I'd hoped we'd have more time. Vemrin's not the type to sniff around too long before taking a bite." Tremel paused a moment, putting his hands behind his back. Would Safaia finally learn why she'd been summoned so far ahead of schedule? she'd known there had to be some ulterior motive behind it, not that she was complaining. She turned her attention back to the Overseer as he started pacing and spoke again.  
"In a drive for sheer numbers the criteria for Academy admittance has been relaxed. Now anyone with force sensitivity is allowed entrance. Vemrin is mixed blood, the invisible rot eating at the foundations of the Empire. He must not be allowed to advance."  
Safaia groaned inwardly. Not another one, isn't Ailee enough?  
"So. You're an elitist snob." was all she responded with, amusing Tremel.  
"You say that like it's a bad thing. It's the Sith way. Only the best. Only the most pure. Should be good enough. Unfortunately Vemrin's caught the eye of Darth Baras, one of the most influential Sith Lords. He's being groomed to be Baras' new apprentice. As Darth Baras' apprentice the power at Vemrin's fingertips will be considerable. He could change the Sith, for the worse. You must proceed to your next trial immediately. I want you to interrogate three prisoners in the Academy jails and decide their fates. Consider each criminal's story carefully. The decisions you make will be scrutinised so let your passions fuel your judgements. This is a trial to judge how you think like a Sith."  
Safaia nodded in silence and left the office, heading for a quick drink before the next trial. She may not get another chance.

Safaia noticed the curious, judging glances thrown her way by the other acolytes the moment she entered the Academy's cantina. The attention didn't bother her, Vemrin or his lackeys likely had been gossiping. Although she was new to the academy, which would also cause a stir, and some acolytes would size her up deciding whether she's a threat to their advancement or not. All Safaia wanted was a moment to sit and rest. After ordering herself a drink from the droid tending the cantina she found herself a vacant table, leaning back in the chair she enjoyed the simple pleasure of finally getting off her feet. Scanning the room she was happy to see that most people around were no longer paying her any attention. Well, except that one guy in the far corner, leaning against the wall while leering at her unsettlingly. The hour's rest she'd allowed herself had been exactly what her stiff muscles had needed. Safaia knew the luxury would rarely be a possibility, and it was time to head to her next trial. Before she'd reached the door she was cut off by the leering man from earlier.  
"Hey, beautiful. Feel like having some fun?"  
Safaia felt her rage rise, she had zero interested in anything this creep could consider 'fun'. With a slight growl she brushed past him, continuing out the Cantina's door. He called out to her.  
"Don't be like that, Sweetheart. We can wait 'til you're not busy." she could almost hear his predatory and lustful sneer. Safaia shuddered at the image, banishing it from her mind immediately. I'd kill you if you so much as tried to touch me.

Crackling from an activated slave collar and a snippy "Ow! jerk, if you don't like that, just say so!" ushered Safaia into the prison wing. The outburst had come from a collared twi'lek girl in one of the cages. She couldn't have been much older then Safaia, and was smart mouthing the nearby jailor who turned as he heard Safaia behind him.  
"You. I'm head jailor Nash. I run these cells and slave pits. You're the acolyte Tremel sent for the test right? heh. He thinks highly of you." he was gruff, but Safaia was pleased to hear that comment.  
"That's good to hear. I want to do well."  
Nash leaned back against a nearby crate. "You should know this situation is ... highly unusual. Normally an acolyte goes off world for the interrogation. Overseer Tremel had these three shipped in for ya."  
he gestured at the other three caged prisoners. Made sense to Safaia, Tremel was taking shortcuts on top of being in a hurry. Did not seem the norm, just means she had to be doubly sure not to make mistakes. Her survival would depend on it, and she wasn't worried.  
"He thinks you're the next coming of Exar Kun." Safaia smirked at that, apt considering she was the direct descendant of Exar Kun, a legendary fallen Jedi. "But you oughtta know, Tremel ain't the only one paying attention to you." Safaia raised an eyebrow at that interesting...   
"Now, three prisoners have been transferred here for your inspection. You gotta interrogate them as needed and then decide their fate. The convicted are usually executed or given a trial by combat to see if they're worthy. Whatever you decide, you will be the one to carry out the sentence."  
He guided Safaia towards the first prisoner,  
"You freaks aren't getting anything new out of me! just do whatever you're gonna do." declared the prisoner, bravely.  
"So. You're hoping for blind mercy?" Safaia asked incredulously, dropping her voice to a growl. "Do you know where you are, lady?"  
"You don't have to tell me. There's no such thing as mercy here, I know how this story ends."  
Safaia stepped back, studying the woman as Nash explained her crimes. She was an assassin who had been contracted to take out an Imperial agent, she had failed in her task though and had been captured by the Agent. She had been working for people with republic connections but claimed she had not known their allegiances. Safaia pondered on this.  
"So. You're telling me that you are not a Republic assassin."  
"I'm not political. I work for whoever pays."  
Safaia sensed the truth in her words, this knowledge opened up a third option for the final sentence.  
"The point is that she doesn't deny the charges," Nash finished explaining. "So now you must decide. Execution or trial by combat. Which do you choose?"  
"Neither actually." Answered Safaia, this was a resource that could still be used. "She could prove useful. Send her to Imperial Intelligence." she had not taken her eyes off the prisoner.  
"huh. You spared her." Nash seemed surprised. "Interesting."  
The next prisoner spoke up then. He was an older man, and sith, Safaia sensed. He appeared rather run down, even almost pathetic.  
"Please. I am a fellow Sith. Judge me me with an open mind and grant me trial by combat, I beg you."  
Beg? first appearances hadn't deceived this time. Pathetic.  
"Your name. Now." safaia demanded.  
Nash answered for him, "This pile of waste is Devotek. Once a valued Sith champion until he botched an important mission and caused a thousand Imperial deaths. Now look at him."  
Waste of my time to kill him in battle then, and a waste of time to spare him. Safaia decided.  
Devotek scowled. "I served faithfully for twenty four years, then one mistake and they threw me away! Now I have been left here to rot." he grabbed the cage bars, still begging. "Let me feel the weight of a weapon once more."  
"I don't do charity work." Safaia snapped, she force choked him before driving her warblade through his throat. That made her irritated, she preferred a challenging fight before a kill, not slaughtering unarmed men, however useless.  
"Good." Nash approved, "I won't have to look at his sad weathered face anymore. Thank you."  
"Don't mention it," Safaia said lightly. Back in control of her frustration. "next prisoner?"  
"He's called Bregg. Jittery little wretch, suspected of supplying forged documents to republic agents. He maintains his innocence, despite being severely tortured."  
The translator software in Safaia's earpiece implant kicked in as the final prisoner started claiming he'd been set up. Safaia sighed, irritated again.  
"Come on. Who would go through all the trouble of setting you up?"  
The prisoner claimed he had no idea, and insisted he was innocent even though he had a criminal history of forging charges.  
"He's never wavered from that line, and the evidence is circumstantial. I suppose it's possible he didn't do it." Commented Nash. "So, what do you decide."  
Safaia sighed again, there wasn't enough information to let him go, there wasn't enough to execute seeing as if it wasn't him, the person responsible wasn't around and Bregg couldn't give any idea as to who it could have been. Safaia shrugged, only one other option.  
"I don't care if he's innocent or not, torture him enough and he'll confess." she force choked the alien, then stepped away from the cage, dismissing his pitiful wailing.  
Nash shrugged. "heh, well that's that. You're an interesting one Kid. I can see why people are keeping tabs on you. Head back to Overseer Tremel, see what he thinks of your choices."  
As she went to leave the prisoner holding rooms, she slowed down. Overhearing a conversation between overseers which caught her attention.  
"These new recruits are worthless" complained the first, a rugged woman with a rasping voice. "Braggarts, slaves. Children. Not even a pureblood among them"  
"Sith blood's not everything. Lord Thrain dislikes my apprentices privileged attitude" replied her companion, a rather attractive man.. if it wasn't for the stupid haircut.  
"Then he will never be Sith. A pity, he seemed strong."  
"Not strong enough for the tombs. I've seen to that."  
By then Safaia had passed them and navigated her way back to her Overseer's office. Thoughts heavy. She couldn't misstep, there was too much at stake.

~~~

"Then run back to your master in the beast pens before I cut you in half."  
Tremel's piercing voice was clearly heard by Safaia as she approached his office, moments later the frightened acolyte he was sending away rushed past her. She smirked, Tremel glanced up as she entered his office.  
"Sorry to make you wait, Safaia." Tremel said pleasantly as she reached his desk. The tone change was not lost on the young woman, he rose from his chair and walked around to her side of his desk.  
"These interruptions are incredibly annoying. Onto the business at hand, Your test in the jails. First the assassin. She attempted to kill an Imperial spy but was unaware of her client's affiliation. You assigned her to Imperial Intelligence. I commend you, that was excellent thinking. Never waste a potential resource."  
"Of course. When there were no lies from her the answer was obvious."  
"Obvious to you, but not to many who have come before you. Now. Devotek, the former warrior. He wanted combat, but you struck him down. Perfect, the man was utterly useless."  
Safaia inclined her head in agreement, the pathetic man had been a waste of her time anyway.  
"Once something is used up, it should be eradicated. Lastly the forger you sent back for more torture even though he seemed innocent." he paused. Safaia felt momentarily nervous, had her whimsical sentencing made her fail here...  
"A strong decision." he continued. Safaia breathed in relief. "Leave no stone unturned. It's always best to know beyond any doubt. After all, what is one man's sanity or life versus the fate of the Empire."  
Safaia nodded briefly. She knew that her duty demanded serving the Empire, and that it would require some unpleasant actions, or indulgences, sometimes.  
"hmm. Each time, each prisoner, you made the best possible decision. You may yet be able to challenge Vemrin for Darth Baras' attention. To celebrate, a small reward."  
He handed Safaia a handful of credits and a dark leather bracelet carved with ancient sith writing. Safaia barely noticed them, her thoughts only on the goal she thought was suddenly within her grasp.  
"Then I'm ready!" her sudden over-eagerness showed in her voice, "Let's make our move."  
Tremel's gaze hardened. "Don't be so hasty, acolyte." he reprimanded her shaking his head. "There's more that must be done before we expose you to Baras. I forced you into the Academy ahead of schedule, therefore Darth Baras will be predisposed to judging you severely. By severely, I mean fatally. Now we must hurry to your next trial. Every moment that passes we risk discovery before we are ready." Tremel started to pace, watching Safaia shift on her feet, duly chastened.  
"In the caverns of Marka Ragnos is the beast left to defend his legacy. Go there, sit among the flames and wait for the beast to come for you."  
Safaia blinked in surprise, "Is that all? I break beasts necks in my sleep." she said, raising a closed fist in emphasis.  
"Don't be rash," Tremel cautioned. Trying to get his prized acolyte to cool off and take this seriously again. "Defeating this creature will take your best effort. I'll see you when the beast is slain. Good luck." with that he left, Safaia rolled her shoulders and stretched a little. Her earlier break for a snack had refreshed her, she was relaxed and ready to fight again. Her excitement was building now, even after Tremel's lecture.  
Safaia could almost taste victory.

~~~

It was nearing late afternoon as Safaia left the Korriban Academy, heading for the tombs again. The temperature was barely any warmer than it had been when she had first arrived. Wrapping her arms around herself she headed for the speeder transport landing which would get her closer to her destination in the Valley of the Dark Lords. Safaia's trials were on fast-forward, she'd barely been on the planet for two days, she did not expect to be returning to the Academy before morning however. Still irritated at getting sore from her first fight against nothing but pathetic bugs and droids. Reminded herself that she had been using her muscles in proper combat this time which they were unused to, yet was still recovering quickly.  
A brisk breeze ruffled her clothing and hair, and stirred dust up around the Temple's entrance staircase. Her descent was uneventful otherwise, and her bored gaze was drawn to a huddle of acolytes kneeling by two Imperial officers off to the side. Upon closer inspection it appeared to be former acolytes, judging by the slave collars on their necks and ragged appearance. One officer was scanning then, identity perhaps. The supervising Sith Lord wasn't far, he called out to Safaia as she passed by.  
"Stand and account for yourself, Acolyte." he ordered. Dark-side tainted eyes piercing into her own. "I look at you, and I wonder. Are you among the truly loyal, or do you hide treason in your heart?"  
Safaia's eyes narrowed, was he accusing her of... "I am heir to a great Sith bloodline, how dare you even ask such a question of me!" she growled.  
"I do what the Emperor commands me to. Your special heritage does not place you above suspicion, nor should it." As he spoke, the nearby Imperial officer stepped to his side. "Intelligence reports indicate this valley shelters traitors." he gestured behind Safaia to when small groups of acolytes were relaxing or hanging out. "Acolytes who seek to destroy the Emperor's carefully crafted order, and replace it with their own weak minded heresies."  
"They hide among the faithful and obedient," chimed in the officer. "But make no mistake, they will destroy us all."  
"We've watched as the traitors scuttle about this valley, plotting against us. We know their faces, and their names. It is the Emperor's will that the sands of Korriban be slaked with the blood of these traitors. Prove your loyalty by executing them."  
Safaia backed off a little, and bowed. Slipping back into the obedient personality she was meant to be seen as here. "It would be an honour to serve you, My Lord."  
The inquisitor nodded. "and in serving me, you serve the Emperor. Remember that as you exterminate those vermin in the valley."

He turned away, and the officer gave Safaia an identity scanner to use to find these so called traitors. She hadn't gotten far before the creep from the cantina blocked her path.  
"Well hey there sexy, you've got some time for some fun now don't you."  
He stared hungrily at her body. Safaia chose not to comment, just scanned him with the identity scanner, negative matches.  
"Unfortunate," she said in disappointment, "you're not on my target list to execute. Guess I can't kill you. Right at this moment anyway."  
He laughed, loudly. "Oh I can think of many, many far more interesting things to do to you."  
"Not interested," Safaia replied calmly and knocked him over, and out of her way, with a force push. Not waiting to see his reaction she continued her mission. The traitorous acolytes were easy to find, and to execute. She'd caught them by surprise, they didn't put up much of a fight. Boring.  
"I watched you deal with those traitors. Well done. That was an impressive display of loyalty." Azanon said as she neared him. "wear this badge. It marks you as a defender of our Empire." he handed her an Imperial Medal, "Stay vigilant, our enemies lurk where you least expect them."

Winding her way through Tukata packs had been easy, bothersome but easy. As she crossed the threshold of Marka Ragnos' tomb the hair on the back of her neck stood up. Threats. Danger. Her hand reached for her warblade, and she lashed out with it just in time as a group of exiled acolytes leaped from the shadows at her. Ambush, hastily formed, or just badly strategised. Her fast response had grazed the nearest man, causing his friends to hesitate for a second. A second was all she needed. With a deep growl she slammed her fist onto the hard packed ground, her power rippling around her, and across the ground in red lightning and mist knocking her aggressors off their feet and hitting them with searing pain. As they writhed on the ground she coldly put them down, one precise swift strike each, ending their misery.  
Entering the deep room where the beast was said to be gave her chills and a sense of foreboding. The chill was similar to where she got her warblades.. but it hit deeper, harsher. The torches held still burning blue Sith flames, giving a visual sense of foreboding to go with the sixth sense through the Force. Fro her vantage at the top of the stairs Safaia took in the ancient tablet dominating half of the room.. and the skeletons littering the floor in front of it. She smirked, unafraid. Fear was something Safaia struggled to understand, she'd never felt it. Perhaps it was due to her completely reckless nature and natural overconfidence. Or perhaps it was because her life had never been even slightly threatened yet. She approached the tablet, managing to pick out a few words of the faded ancient Sith script but not enough to piece it together. Dropping to her knees she slipped into a meditation, reaching out with the Force, trying to draw the beast to her. A crashing and rumbling of rocks announced the beast's presence as it barged through the wall behind her. A sithspawn, from the looks. Hard, armoured head protecting a mouth full of fang-like teeth. Safaia was ready for it, wielding one warblade she dived, sliding under the beast and jabbing at its feet as she slid across the ground, causing it to howl in pain and leap away. It must have been three times her height, and bore back down on her all animalistic rage and teeth. Safaia never lost her grin, sweeping her blades in front of her hitting the beast across the chest leaving two gaping slash wounds. It howled in pain and rage. An angry monster made many mistakes in it's destructive aggression, and five minutes later the beast was dead at Safaia's feet. As her channelling of the Force was rested she winced, grasping at her arm where the beast had gotten her with it's claws. She hadn't noticed the pain in the midst of battle but it was stinging now. At least she had cleared the path mostly, going back to the Academy was an easy trip.

It was early morning by the time she arrived back at the Academy. Many of the halls and corridors were empty, people were either busy or still sleeping. The only person she passed on her way to Tremel's office was a disgruntled overseer cursing loudly to herself, completely ignoring Safaia. As she turned another corner Dolgas was there, blocking her path. She tensed, her senses telling her his aggression, and hate. The idiot finally had decided to challenge her, it would be the last thing he did. He swaggered forwards, "Well. Look who's here. Remember me?" he crossed his arms, overly confident.  
"I never forget a face. Dolgas right? Vemrin's minion."  
"Very good," he hissed, "it's good to know the name of your killer." Safaia rolled her eyes. "Notice anything interesting?" he continued, gesturing the empty corridor they were in. "No witnesses. No witnesses means no rules. No more short cuts, no more special treatment. You're just going to be another dead failure on Korriban."  
In your dreams. both acolytes drew their warblades, Dolgas was too overeager for a fast kill, underestimating Safaia completely. It was over moments after it begun, Dolgas dropping to his knees and begging. Begging. There was nothing that disgusted Safaia more than a Sith begging for their life.  
"no! hold up, hold up! Look I.. I was wrong. What they're saying about you, totally true. So strong." he gasped for breath. "I don't want to die."  
"Ask for no mercy, and expect none." Safaia declared. "Die like a Sith." she struck him down, and continued on her way leaving the body where it lay.

Safaia could tell something was off the moment she set foot into Tremel's office, he seemed.. inwardly nervous.  
"we must speak quickly acolyte. There isn't much time. I may have made a slight miscalculation, the beast of Marka Ragnos was a great source of dark energy here on Korriban. When it was slain there was a tremor in the force. Darth Baras felt that tremor, and has become aware of you. He demands an audience."  
Safaia glanced down, uneasy and feeling doubt for the first time. She risked dropping her walls for a moment. "Do you think I'm ready for this?"  
"It doesn't matter what I think. Ready or not, you must face him now. Baras is a serious man, but a master of deception. Everything he does and says is calculated. He will attempt to trip you up, test your nature. Get to the heart of who you are. Always take him seriously, and I mean always."  
Safaia nodded. "consider me warned. And thank you."  
"We might not speak again Safaia, you're the best chance of stopping Vemrin. If you fail, I doubt there will be another strong enough. Good luck, now hurry. Darth Baras will not take kindly to waiting."  
Lounging against the entrance arch to Baras' chamber, Safaia patiently waited for him to finish giving his acolytes instructions. The room was abnormally cold in a way that wasn't due to the temperature. There wasn't much in it, chairs along the edges of the room and a mostly clear organised desk on a raised platform. Her attention swapped to the acolytes as the left the room, dismissed. Vemrin approached her alongside another she did not know. She caught the end of their conversation.  
"You should, this is the end of the line for you Klemral. Just make sure you stay out of my way." Snapped Vemrin at his 'friend'.  
"Look here Vemrin," Klemral said, eyeing Safaia. "I see the upstart, but no sign of Dolgas."  
Baras' voice drew all three acolytes' attention "Klemral, Vemrin. You have been dismissed."  
"Yes Master." Klemral left without another glance, Vemrin had to get a last word in though.  
"I underestimated you by sending Dolgas. It will not happen again."

Safaia ignored his threat, again. Choosing to approach Baras' desk instead.  
"Are you having trouble with acolyte Vemrin, supplicant." He asked, almost mocking.  
"If he insists on getting in my face like that he's going to have trouble with me." safaia answered him, matter-of-factly.  
"He has been hardened into a lethal machine. Vemrin has paid his dues and fought a stacked deck to get here." Baras rose from his chair, still staring Safaia down through his mask. Stepping down from his raised platform he continued speaking. Chastening. "You on the other hand. Let me get a closer look at you."  
Even though she could not see his face, she felt uneasy and his presence was chilling. Not in a fear way, for her, but a way that raised the hairs on her neck regardless. He was powerful, and regarded her cooly. "Yes." he continued, his speech clipped and accusatory. "As I suspected. Overseer Tremel has done you, and this Academy, a great disservice. Your warblade came early. Prisoners flown in for your convenience. Even a beast here on Korriban instead of offworld in the wilds. The pacing of the trials is deliberate, only full immersion over time produces results. Your mind is soft, unhoned. Undisciplined."  
"It was never my intention to offend."  
"But it is offensive." He said angrily, though she noticed he was not angry at her. "To be presented with an acolyte who does not even have a rudimentary understanding of what it means to be Sith." Baras cooled off a little, suddenly more business like. "The first month of trials should be dedicated to philosophy, conceptual tactics, understanding of the Sith code. Recite the Sith Code for me acolyte, and explain it's meaning in battle, war and politics."  
Safaia shifted nervously, should she try and bluff? it wouldn't work but she had never heard of this Sith Code before. Taking a deep breath she chose the truth. "I don't recall learning a Sith Code... My Lord."  
The powerful Sith was calm, "Your ability is undeniable. But your readiness and understanding of the Sith way is woefully lacking. I am your master now. Tremel was becoming lax before you ever arrived, his unwillingness to adapt to the evolving Sith paradigm has become a liability." He paused, pacing and testing his thoughts.  
"these are the actions of a traitor. Traitors are executed. I grant you immunity from punishment, kill Tremel and bring back his hand as proof."  
Safaia bowed. "As you decree my Lord." There was a tiny teinge of regret, the old man had done much for her in such a short time, even if she was no more then a pawn for him to use politically here.  
"Now. leave, don't return until you've killed him."  
Steeling herself, and shutting down any doubts in her mind she focused on the fight she was now facing, feeling excitement. Even if she lost, this would be a grand challenge. Tremel looked up at her in surprised as she confidently strode into his office once more.

"I was not expecting to see you again so soon. Has Baras sent you back to me?"  
She chuckled, "Your instincts are sharp, Overseer. Baras ordered me to kill you."  
Tremel sighed, "Then I have been outplayed. Baras has the authority but I did not think he'd do something this overt. Either I die, or he forces me to kill you and destroy my own plans. A master stroke." He rose from his desk, "Very well, you have your orders, Safaia. Know that it gives me no pleasure to kill you."  
Safaia smirked at him, she was filled with overconfidence and adrenalin rush now, spoiling for a fight. "What makes you so sure you're going to kill me?" She asked, stepping to the side for space.  
"You are strong, Safaia. As strong as any I've seen come through this Academy. But you're not Sith yet."  
Safaia stepped back again, assuming a basic combat stance, drawing her twin warblades and igniting them. Adrenalin hit her system in a rush and she drew on the Force fiercely, feeling it flow through her entire body. She watched Tremel. Waiting. Her former overseer wasted no time slashing out with his lightsaber, Safaia easily parried it with a warblade. With her other she stepped in with a standard assault before feinting a lunge with her right blade and sweeping low with her left. Her aggressive assault beat down on Tremel, forcing him to step backwards and slightly off balance. The young Sith followed her overseer closely, matching his movements and pressed her attack again, with a tight and quick ravaging combination of attacks. Tremel twisted away but not without being grazed across his side by a warblade. The scent of sizzled flesh and singed clothing reached Safaia, just as the throbbing of her heartbeat in her ears settled and she connected with the Force in a different, stronger way. Her senses picked up everything instantly, through the Force. The weight of the warblades in her hands, the soft sound of her boots as she sidestepped out of the way of Tremel's recent lightsaber swing, the hum of the lightsaber, scent of the energy powering the blade.. the smell of Tremel's sweat, and she felt his sudden hesitation. Sensing her moment she dived forward, coming out of her roll she swept a leg across her opponent's knees, knocking Tremel to the ground while simultaneously sending his saber flying with a sharp undercut disarming slash. A scream of triumph unconsciously erupted from her mouth, as she lost control for a moment causing Tremel to grip his head in his hands in pain as it was amplified by the force.  
Regaining her feet, breathe coming hard and strained, Safaia watched her former Overseer, also breathing hard, still on his knees. Injured and defeated. Slowly she let go of the Force she'd drawn on, with a sense of loss, almost like losing a part of herself.  
"No."  
Tremel gasped for air, completely spent and surprised. Defeated. He stared up at this child he had brought to Korriban. Not even eighteen years old, hurried trials, sharp mind, so strong in the force and she'd proven her worth now. 'I'm amazed." he whispered. He felt numb, still in shock but proud. So proud. "I knew you were strong in the force but not.. like this. You're more then ready to challenge Vemrin. Baras won't be able to deny that now. Go ahead, end this. I die knowing of my success."  
Safaia interrupted quickly, "you're getting ahead of yourself. I only need your hand." Tremel had served well, and if she removed his hand she could defy Baras, without much risk.  
"What?" he snipped, then paused, "Wait. I think I understand. He wants my hand, proof of my death. I do not need pity, Acolyte."  
"That's the deal," she sniffed. "Take it or leave it." She waited for Tremel to come up with his reason to live, she wouldn't need to give him one. She knew this.  
"I'm a credit to the dark side. My cause is just. You can see clearly, even if Baras cannot. Take my hand."  
Safaia glanced away quickly as the old man ignited his lightsaber and cut off his own left hand. He laughed, half madly. "Well, that didn't tickle. I will rest then leave Korriban covertly."  
As he limped from the room, Safaia picked up his hand from where it had dropped to the floor, carefully wrapping it in some leafs of paper she spotted on Tremel's now vacant desk. Drawing attention due to carrying a disembodied hand around the Academy wasn't something she felt necessary.

~~~

Arriving at Baras' office again the chill of the room didn't register this time. She'd been expecting it. Her new master was standing with his back to the entrance but turned to face her as she neared.  
"What's this? the acolyte returns, and with a bloodied weapon. I assume this means Tremel is no more. Give me his hand."  
Safaia unwrapped it from the paper and passed her master the disembodied hand.  
"Here, take this one ring as a memento. Remembering the past can strengthen resolve and embolden the spirit. I'm impressed you had the fortitude to destroy him, you know he thought of you as family. How did it feel to betray him?"  
Safaia felt cold inside, she'd never had a father, not even a stand-in. A sore spot for her. Remaining calm she lied through her teeth.  
"It was a day I will long remember." her fingers spun Tremel's ring slowly around her index finger.. maybe not a lie after all. "I savoured it completely."  
"Good. Feast on that. Not every kill will be as meaningful. You have taken your first step to understanding the Sith Code." He turned, and gazed up at a nearby statue of the Emperor.

_"Peace is a lie, there is only passion.  
Through passion, We gain strength.  
Through strength, We gain power.  
Through power, We gain victory.  
Through victory, Our chains are broken.  
The Force shall set us free. "_

"By embracing the code and destroying Tremel, you have freed yourself from his shackles and escaped his fate."  
Safaia shrugged, unimpressive "and now I am bound by your shackles" she pointed out. She almost felt him smile.  
"You'll find they are a marked improvement, with much greater potential range. Now, there are sacred ruins in the tomb of Tulak Hord. The ancient inscriptions that once adorned the walls of each ruin lie in pieces. You will venture through the entire tomb, search all of the ruins and bring me a shard from each of these inscriptions. You will do this or you will die. Vemrin and my other acolytes have already been sent, there are no rules regarding how they secure the shards and they will stop at nothing."  
The tomb of Tulak Hord was not much different from Marka Ragnos'. It was bigger, with more branching corridors. It was also darker and dustier, with a scent of death and blood and scattered bodies of killed acolytes and skeletons of varying age littered corners and the floor in areas. Not much different, heh.

The darkness shrouded corridor lit up only by purple sith-lights at the entrance ways to side rooms, expecting more ambushes in front of her, from any of the corners, or most shadowed sections of the halls, the path ahead stole all of her attention.  
A footstep behind her made her spin around, fist ready for a quick jab at whoever was following her. Berating herself for letting her guard drop. Safaia's wrist was caught in a vicelike grip, and her hand forced away to the side. Revealing her aggressor as the sleazy man who had propositioned her multiple times.  
His emerald green eyes gazed piercingly at her, noticing her perceived lack of resistance hungrily. Safaia's free hand crept slowly to her belt, after her vibroknife which was a close quarters weapon she could strike with once he had one second of vulnerability. That was all she'd need. It was a pity that he was so attractive, but his good looks wouldn't save him. He had harassed the wrong woman a few too many times, he would die here and Safaia had no regrets.  
"Didn't think a woman such as yourself would be so easy to sneak up on." he purred, trying to move closer. Safaia took her chance, driving the vibroblade up through his substandard armour, through his ribcage and up through his heart. Impeccable aim and strength enhanced by the Force. His eyes widened in surprise for a split second before Safaia pushed him off her, and her blade. Not bothering to look as he toppled to the floor. Dead.  
Slipping her knife back into her belt, Safaia turned back to the corridor to venture deeper into the tomb, gently touching the two shards as she walked. She'd collected half of the shards Darth Baras had ordered, had cut a destructive path through numerous ambushes by fellow acolytes and was heading further into the depths of Tulak Hords' tomb. There would be far more tomb creatures now, and far fewer acolytes.  
The air dropped below freezing as evening drew on, Safaia shivered slightly, glancing up at the Academy with tired eyes as the Korriban sun dipped below the cliffs to her right, illuminating part of the Valley in a soft golden light, reflecting off the rocks and tomb walls, and casting shadows across the other half. Thankfully there was no breeze stirring the dust and sand this evening. She'd been completing Baras' task, and some others, she frowned to ehrself, over the past few days, but was not worried about the time it had taken. She had overheard a couple of acolytes whispering gossip about Vemrin only just recently arriving back at the academy himself as she'd approach the entrance. All she had to do now was deliver the shards to Baras and hope most of the other acolytes had failed the task, cutting down the competition to just Vemrin.

Turning the corner, just shy of Baras' offices Safaia bumped into Klemral and a couple of friends. She sensed his hostility already and sighed in annoyance. Why does everyone have to be so eager to die by my hand.  
"You did it, didn't you." he muttered. "You got all the shards."  
Safaia sneered, "you need to move out of my way." she demanded.  
"I'll take that as a yes." Klemral replied, drawing his weapons, his followers also drawing theirs. This was her shortest spar so far, as she drew on some her new tricks smashing the ground with her power sending red lightning through the aggressors and knocking Klemral backwards with a round house kick. Slowly picking himself up he spluttered, starting to beg. Like so many others. Safaia couldn't stand the cowardice.  
"Stop! I made a mistake, I'm sorry. I tried to get through the tomb but there were just too many shyrack, I barely escaped. I figured it was better to ambush you and take your shards, but I see that's just as futile. Vemrin is already inside with Baras, all the others died. You were my only chance, now Baras will have me killed for failing to retrieve the shards."  
"I'll save Baras the trouble of listening to your whimpering. Die." Safaia struck him down, feeling calm again as she surveyed the carnage on the floor. As always, someone else could clean it up.  
"The prodigal supplicant returns," drawled Baras as he watched Safaia enter his chambers. "And with all the shards from the tomb of Tulak Hord," he added as Safaia passed him her shards. "Superb. It seems your hopes have been dashed, Vemrin." he said pointedly.  
"Appearances can be deceptive." Vemrin replied guardedly, defensively crossing his arms.  
Baras' expression was hidden by his full mask. "Excuse Vemrin, supplicant, he expected you to fall on your face."  
"This is old hat for Vemrin, he should be used to disappointment by now." Safaia growled.  
"The tension is thick between you two." Baras remarked, glancing from one acolyte to the other. "A great source of emotion to feed on. I wonder what will happen when it boils over. You both stand on the precipice of becoming Sith, but only one of you will have the opportunity to claim an ancient lightsaber and serve as my apprentice. I originally thought it would be Vemrin, but I've changed my mind."  
Vemrin snapped, voice raising in anger. "What!? I've done everything you've asked! For years, better then any other! the honour should be mine, and mine alone!"  
"Ignore Vemrin, Lord Baras." Safaia said smugly, "His world is crumbling around him. He doesn't know how to handle defeat."  
"Today Vemrin is every bit your equal, but... the Force is stronger with you, and there is a power sleeping within you." Safaia raised an eyebrow, that was new. "It was a simple decision. Now, Vemrin go wait in my antechamber this instant."  
Safaia felt Vemrin storm out, and focused her attention on her Master. Victory flooded her veins and senses.  
"Now I hope you fathom how fortunate you are to be singled out. If you become my apprentice the galaxy will bend before you." Safaia swelled with pride, struggling a little to remain focused. Replying a bit too quickly, "You're not going to regret this Baras, I was born to be Sith."  
Baras stared silently for a moment, before continuing his instructions. "The lightsaber you seek is old and powerful, housed in a forbidden cavern in the tomb of Naga Sadow where few Sith have ever set foot. Almost no one knows how to find the secret entrance, but there is a twi'lek in the holding pens who was caught breaking in there. I hear she is quite.. wilful.. Take her from the prison and make her show you the entrance to the cave."  
"At once, Master. I can handle her." Safaia replied confidently.  
"Academy laws are waved in that tomb, other acolytes will try to murder you. This test will determine whether you become Sith. So be prepared for anything. To set foot in the tomb of Naga Sadow is to breathe in death itself."  
Safaia nodded placidly, acknowledging Baras' warning but not really worried about his words. Acolytes had been trying to kill her during her entire time on Korriban. This should prove no more difficult.

Walking the familiar path to the Academy's cells, Safaia noticed far more acolytes stepping out of her way, or giving her wide berth as she moved through the halls. Her reputation had risen through gossip it seemed. A snarky exchange between the head jailer, Nash, and the twi'lek she remembered from the previous week welcomed her.  
"Ah, as if on cue. Look who's back. Good to see you again kid. Word in the Academy is you might become Lord Baras' apprentice, nice work if you can get it. I also hear you'll be relieving me of this twi'lek," he jabbed his thumb at the young twi'lek woman in the nearby cell, "She's a pain in the neck."  
"ha, who's a pain in the neck? I'm the one wearing the shock collar."  
Safaia smiled, this kid had some backbone, wilful was a good description but at least she wasn't a simpering fool.  
"Consider that a going away present, twi'lek," grumbled Nash, "Seems you might be useful for something after all. This bruiser is taking you into the tomb where we caught ya."  
"None of you can figure out how to activate the stones to open the Forbidden Cavern huh?" Said the twi'lek smugly. "Got some business in that Secret Sith chamber do you?"  
Safaia's eyes narrowed, "obviously, and that's my business. You just need to open it."  
"sheesh," muttered the twi'lek. "No need to be snippy about it. I can tell this is going to be fun..."  
"Here kid," said Nash, handing her the shock collar's controller. "I'll set it to a higher level, use it enough and she'll show you the backdoor to her mother's place."  
I'm quite sure I won't be using this device, thought Safaia, but kept that to herself taking the controller without a word.  
The twi'lek sighed in defeat. "I suppose I can play tomb tour guide, a lot of work went into cracking that nut but I did it once so I can do it again. So we're clear, I'm officially on strike when it comes to domestic duties."  
"I promise you I won't require a maid," replied Safaia in amusement.  
"Well then, maybe things are looking up for me, as if they could get worse."  
Nash opened the cell, and watched the two leave. Glad to be rid of that annoying twi'lek.

~~~

Near the entrance to the Academy, Safaia pondered quietly, staring at the twi'lek.  
"uh. Hello? do I have something on my face?"  
Choosing to ignore her, Safaia walked briskly towards one of the mini-armouries in the Academy. The slave would need a weapon where they were going. Selecting a simple blaster pistol from a rack behind a supply officer who was doing his best to not stare too openly at her, she turned to Vette. "Here. do not try and use it on me. It would not end well, but you need some defence in these tombs, no use to either of us to have you unarmed."  
"hey, thanks. Really. Umm, my name's Vette by the way, we never got introduced." She watched as the young Sith didn't even seem to take notice. "Glad we could talk.." muttered Vette, kicking at the tiles.  
"Yup just like I left it," said Vette as she glanced around the first room of Naga Sadow's tomb, it was cloaked in darkness. "Still ultra creepy. Hey is that the dead guy that military lady outside asked you to find?" she pointed at a body in the centre of the room.  
"Yes, that is him." Safaia said after scanning the body. "If he is still in one piece when we come back through here We'll take him back to his father."  
She put her scanner away and headed confidently down the only hallway leading deeper into the tomb. Vette jogged to catch up, ready to direct her towards the first artifact location.  
In the next opened area they came across a massacre. Five or six bodies were scattered across the floor, with three injured acolytes breathing hard in the middle.  
"Seems like we missed the fun." Murmured Safaia, "Unless these three are idiotic enough to attack us of course."  
She was right, upon seeing them the three still alive acolytes charged, Vette fired at one before he got sliced by Safaia. The other two were summarily put down in a quick, clean fashion. The two women encountered very little resistence after that, Safaia easily getting Vette to each artifact point and far deeper into the tomb.  
"Heh, wish you'd been here before. This was far easier. We're here, just let me get my bearings." Vette looked around the high vaulted room, taking note of each of the statues surrounding the walls trying to find the right section.  
As she waited in the centre of the room, Safaia sensed a familiar hateful presence. Vemrin. She didn't want him to know she was onto him, and waited until he thought he'd snuck close before performing a martial kick behind her, catching Vemrin across the face with her boot and knocking him flying.  
Vemrin scowled as he pulled himself to her feet. "Take your time, Slave. Just have the entrance uncovered by the time I finish killing your new Master." he spat off to the side, readying his vibroblade for his next attack.  
"Can't say I'm surprised to see you Vemrin, you are remarkably predictable. Wouldn't hurt you to try something new for a change." Safaia replied rather calmly, and almost smugly.  
"I will kill you like the others that stood in my way!" snapped Vemrin, "My passions run deeper then yours! I am the true essence of what it is to be Sith!" he'd started screeching at Safaia now, Vette backed off and went back to finding the entrance, unwilling to get in between these two.

Their fight was short, rough and destructive, shaking the floor as they threw Force punches at each other, but Safaia easily dispatched Vemrin as he tired too fast. Unused to being forced into a longer fight then usual.  
He panted, barely standing. Not just defeated, but broken as well. "becoming Baras' apprentice was my destiny. apprentice was my destiny, Did I come so far and overcome such adversity only to be proven unworthy?"  
"You have it exactly. I've waited a long time to put you in your place. consider this: Killing you was easy." She struck him down with one swift stab of her warblade.  
Vette stepped up to her, "Wow. Nice work!" she was more grateful to be stuck with this woman, then with the guy she'd just killed. Safaia wasn't the friendliest but did not seem interested in using the collar are snapping at her.  
"Glad to impress you," Safaia said pleasantly. "Did you find what we are looking for?"  
"The secret entrance, is right over here." pressing the pressure plate, Vette stepped back, facing Safaia with a smug smile and hands on her hips. The wall behind her groaned, and the statues either side moved aside along mechanic tracks, allowing the wall to slip forward and open. A secret door.  
"uhh, you're welcome..."  
"You've been most helpful."  
Vette straightened, a little surprised she'd actually received a response. "It's nice to be acknowledged, thanks."  
Gesturing Vette to remain at the entrance, Safaia strode down the open path to a high stairway leading to what she assumed was a coffin. Rows of statues lined the sides of the path giving her an uneasy feeling, she couldn't quite put her finger on it. When she'd finally reached the coffin it was her full focus. She called upon the Force to crack the lid's seals, and knocked it back off the coffin, revealing the skeleton clad in armour within. A humming reached her senses, Baras wasn't kidding. This weapon was powerful enough to be felt through the Force. Reaching out with her powers she picked the lightsaber hilt up and drew it to her hand with a swift movement she clicked the lightsaber on, the red blade lit the room up. Tucking the hilt onto her belt she turned to leave, when the sense of unease nudged her again. A trap then. Purple balls of light flew from the now disturbed coffin, and lit up the eyes of a few statues. Moments later they shattered revealing mummified beings that leaped down to the floor and drew their ancient weapons, approaching Safaia. Naga Sadow had trapped his servants here as a guard in case of the cave being disturbed, how intriguing.  
"Hey umm.. Sith person! there's more!"  
"Stay back, Vette, I can handle these creatures." Safaia dispatched multiple waves of the hostile beings. Finally the statues were still, no more adversaries attacking her. She panted a little waiting for her body to recover from the drawn out fight.  
Vette jogged over to her, "hey, you took them all down. Nice! so, you wanted to get in here to steal a lightsaber from a dead guy?"  
Safaia smirked, "Basically. Time to go. Shall we?"

~~~

"That was pretty kind of you, what you said to that poor guy's father."  
Safaia shrugged, "There was no point mocking a dead man, if it eased the father's fears then that's enough. Now silence, we're approaching Baras' chambers."  
"I am beside myself," Baras exclaimed as Safaia entered his chambers, with Vette close behind. "Not only did you get the twi'lek to cooperate but you completed your task and claimed the ancient lightsaber. Vemrin was not in my chambers as I instructed. I take it he sought to stop you and claim the ancient weapon as his own?"  
"He tried, and failed. Vemrin was nothing if not consistent." Safaia replied offhandedly, he was dead and she didn't care anymore.  
"Bravo. I see you may indeed become one of the strongest Sith in the Galaxy." One of? I'm planning to be the strongest. "Your trials are over. You are now my apprentice."  
Safaia quickly ran down possible responses, choosing to appear subservient and respectful rather then snarky as she wished she could be, it was not worth antagonising her new master right away.  
"I'm your humble servant Master, I bow before you." and she did.  
"Rise, my apprentice," Baras approved. "This is only the beginning. With you as my right hand we shall strike fear into the Empire's enemies. I must convene with the Emperor and inform him of your progress, this shuttle pass will take you to the Imperial fleet, and then onwards to Dromund Kass. You are to meet me at the Citadel there. Take the twi'lek slave as my gift, do with her as you wish."  
After they had left the Academy Vette shifted nervously, "so uhh, am I going with you or..?"  
Safaia stared at her for a moment, "Why not. Some company could be welcome."  
They boarded the shuttle to the Imperial fleet in silence, Safaia was surprised at herself for willingly wanting Vette to tag along. Not that she had much of a choice in the Empire, some over Master would get their hands on her if she dumped the twi'lek along the way.


	3. Illegal Skirmishes - Part 1

Their shuttle from Korriban to the Imperial Fleet was a standard issue military transport, not built for comfort at all. It was shared by an Imperial Officer who was doing her utmost best to not be caught even glancing in the Sith's direction, and her aides. One of which, a dark-skinned man with a perfectly manicured beard and military cropped hair, kept gawking in Vette's direction. The shuttle's shake and jolt as it came out of hyperspace pulled Safaia from her zoned out stance. Vette bounded to her feet and headed near the front to peer out the cockpit's windows and gaped at the might of the Imperial Fleet spread out in front of them against a backdrop of pitch black space, and dotting of stars were stationed, in full view, almost a dozen capital warships. Likely resupplying or offering shore leave for their crews prior to being sent back out on their scheduled military operations. Their shuttle joined the numerous other shuttles and starfighters flitting between the massive cruisers and dreadnaughts, heading towards the docking hangars of the spacestation. Power base of the Imperial Fleet.  
"Impressive" came Safaia's deep, calm voice from behind Vette. "I've never actually seen a fleet in person before."  
The pilot plugged in the autopilot's navigation co-ordinates and turned to face the young Sith.  
"mi'lord, notable ships resupplying at this current time include The Ziost Shadow, and", He pointed out towards one giant warship on the edge of the fleet. "That one's the White Nova. Responsible for many victories against both independent worlds and the Republic. History in the making here. Might want to sit down again." he said, cautiously, "We're about to dock at Vaiken Spacedock."  
Safaia nodded, and a simple side-glance told Vette she should hurry back to her seat also. As she passed Safaia gave the man checking out Vette a cold gaze, making him gulp and sweat, tugging at his collar and quickly looking anywhere else for the rest of the trip.

Vaiken Spacedock was busy, with military personnel bustling around everywhere. Some on leave, some on business. With so many capital ships docked her at any given time it was not a surprise. Vette kept close on Safaia's heels as she strode towards a nearby information desk. The lady behind the desk quickly straightened in her chair when she spotted the Sith approaching.  
"My Lord, may I help you with anything?" her voice was crisp and professional.  
"I'm looking for eating establishments and.." she paused, giving Vette a quick critical look, "the marketplace."  
"You can find a cantina, some restaurants and quick eats for those of your rank on North of Deck 18b, the marketplace covers most of Deck 14. Were you looking for anything mroe specific, my Lord?"  
"No. That is all." Safaia was already moving towards a nearby elevator. Vette close behind was taking full advantage of being completely ignored by all passers by. Gawking around, taking in the noise and bustle of the crowds and gathered groups of military personnel. As bustling as it was, it was very uniform and not crazy. All the signs were militaristic, straight to the point without any flashing and extravagant neon that she was accustomed to. The corridors and open areas were lit by bright white lights, with next to no shaded alcoves, the polished floor was that of a typically standard Imperial spaceport. Super clean.  
The cantina they had found a table at was quiet. Not just because of less people but the music was not loud or bawdy either. This was a bar intended for high ranked military officers, officials, diplomats, Sith.. and their servants. Vette shifted uncomfortably on her stool watching her master with apprehensive and anxiety. Her neck ached under the shock collar. Safaia was staring into thin air, lost in thought, A normal look for her though vette. She coughed a little, drawing Safaia's attention and being met with the calm, yet cold, gaze of those sithy eyes. Vette gathered some courage and managed to bumble out.  
"so.. uh.. think you could remove the shock collar? you know, as a sign of thanks for my hard work on Korriban. Not that I don't enjoy the perpetual fear of electrocution but this thing makes my neck stiff and is very distracting. Can't help you much if part of me isn't working right."  
Safaia blinked, an expression of surprise crossed her face for just a moment before she collected herself and settled into her resting annoyed face. "You've earned it, Vette. It is not freedom though." the young sith looked almost sad as she carefully removed the collar, stashing it away into their pack.  
"Wow, now i feel stupid for not asking sooner." Vette stretched her neck side to side, relieved. "Don't worry! I won't give you a reason to put that thing back on."  
"Neither your collar, nor your slavery were my idea.."  
"Yeah, just another day in the Empire huh. So, what happens next?"  
"you remain with me," stated Safaia, raising an eyebrow. "your collar has been removed, but you still serve a sith as all in the Empire do." She turned back to her glass, staring into the depths of her whisky and watching the ripples as she tapped it.  
"right..." Muttered Vette. "Glad you could open up."  
Safaia ignored her sulking. She didn't know exactly why she as so willing to take the twi'lek's collar off. Slaves had never bothered her before, it was a normal thing where she grew up, her family had plenty.  
tap ... tap ... tap ...  
In a bout of frustration she stood up, nearly knocking her stool over backwards and making Vette jump in surprise. With a half-scowl Safaia downed the last of her whisky.  
"We should head to the departures hangar. We have lingered here long enough." Safaia said, half to herself. "New gear still fitting well?" that one was aimed at Vette directly.  
"Yes, my Lord. Best jacket I've ever worn actually!"  
A docking bay valet waved Safaia over when she arrived at the hangar bay for Dromund Kass departures. He didn't speak basic, but Safaia's commlink translator kicked in instantly.  
"Greetings, My Lord. A Darth Baras arranged a berth for you on the Imperial transport ship Black Talon. Considerably faster than the shuttle." he gestured towards the standard shuttles further in the hangar, "It goes through dangerous territory, but it has made this run regularly and its crew is experienced. Safe travels, My Lord."  
He gestured towards the Black Talon's personal shuttle and bowed until Safaia had left.

__

The Black Talon wasn't a passenger ship, but it was tidy and quiet. Safaia and Vette were seated in silence at a bench and table along the side of the guest area.  
"Tell the captain that I'll be back on the bridge as soon as I've done his errand." A snippy and authoritative voice burst out across the main room, reaching Safaia's sharp ears. With a nod to Vette, they rose and made their way towards the source.  
"Good to have you aboard." Said the owner, "I am lieutenant Sylas. Second in Command of the Black Talon." The woman held herself tall and strict. "We're your ride to Dromund Kass."  
Safaia glanced around, semi-interested. It was a neat ship, stationed guards. Nothing special though. "I'm sure the ship will suffice," she said dismissively. "How long until we reach the planet?"  
"Shouldn't be more then a day. The Black Talon makes this run regularly without troubles." the Lieutenant clarified. "Though we're primarily a transport, I would like to add on behalf of everyone that it is an honour to service the Sith and Korriban Academy." she bowed briefly, "consider yourself our guest."  
Safaia took in a deeper breath, holding her tongue. This was a normal and expected Imperial formality. Stuffy, but worthy.  
"Your respect for the Sith is admirable, Lieutenant." was all she replied with. It wasn't like the woman had any choice in the matter anyway.  
"Thank you, My Lord. I am ever the Empire's loyal servant. When we arrive in the Dormund System I will keep you informed, in the mean time your droid is in the conference room. We picked it up with the upgrades from Geonosis. When we docked at the station it mentioned your name."  
Safaia raised an eyebrow. Slightly confused as she'd never owned a droid. But also careful, she wasn't sure what this was about and she wanted to find out... from the source. Especially if it had mentioned her specifically.  
"If my droid is waiting then I should see what it wants." she dismissed the Lieutenant.  
"I won't keep you further, if you need me I will be on the bridge, don't be afraid to bother the crew also." she left, almost in a hurry.  
Vette stepped closer to Safaia, "so you have a droid too? any more surprises?"  
"We should go find out what's going on." Safaia replied in whisper. "I do not have a droid." she made her way to the conference room.

The unknown protocol droid was alone in the conference room, and ran a scan on Safaia as she entered. "Identity confirmed. I am advanced protocol unit NR-O2. My functions are diplomacy, translation, manslaughter and calumniation. I have an urgent message for you from my Master. Please stand by for delivery."  
Safaia stared at the droid, unsure whether to be annoyed or surprised. She chose annoyed, a natural reaction for her towards... anything really so a more comfortable mood to sit in.  
"You have my attention." she snipped, starting to pace while waiting.  
"This is NR-O2 to Grand Moff Kilran. You are now in contact with the Black Talon."  
Kilran's holo appeared on the conference table a second later, "Well, so I am."  
Safaia stopped pacing to glare at the Grand Moff, taking notice of his facial scarring and confident, arrogant stance. "and it seems you brought me exactly who I was looking for." the Moff continued, Safaia's eyes narrowed in annoyance. She resumed her pacing.  
"My name is Rycus Kilran. I'm the Commander of the fifth fleet, second to the Minister of War and my personal favourite: the so called Butcher of Coruscant.  
Safaia recognised his name now. This man had been instrumental during the Sacking of Coruscant when she was 7 years old. His military tactics and strategies had won the Empire a multitude of battles during his career.  
"What's going on here?" she asked, halting her pacing.  
"It is apparent that I need another pair of hands so I asked NR-O2 to check the ship's passenger manifest." _Still not explaining anything_ , grumbled Safaia.  
"Six hours ago the Republic engaged in an illegal border skirmish on the borders of Imperial Territory. One enemy warship escaped. That warship, the Brentaal Star, is carrying a passenger of vital strategic importance. Yours is the only ship close enough to intercept."  
"So, you want me to have a transport attack a warship to retrieve this... passenger? Why ask me, not ant the Captain?"  
"I did. The man commanding your transport does not share my enthusiasm unfortunately. He's disobeyed my orders to attack. Feel free to show him what the Empire does to cowards. Then commandeer his ship. Find the Brentaal Star and deal with The General."  
Safaia sighed heavily, "It's unlikely that he will turn his ship over peacefully, but I will show him the folly of his choices."  
This was not what she expecting how her first trip to the Capital would go. However she had as much choice here as the Captain did, and she wasn't high enough up the pecking order to refuse. Yet.  
Kilran nodded, "We need individuals like yourself if we are to survive the next Great War." the call was disconnected and NR-O2 turned to Safaia.  
"I will lead the way to the bridge. Once our hijacking is complete we may proceed to the Brentaal Star."  
Safaia flexed her fingers, resting her hand lightly on her lightsaber hilt at her belt, following the droid in silence. They had not moved far before their path was barred by security, Safaia sensed the guards would not budge without a fight, they had conviction and they outnumbered the young Sith and her twi'lek servant. Her senses proved correct, as the men refused to be talked down, instead drawing their blasters on her. Safaia easily deflected the first blaster bolts with her lightsaber before bounding to close the gap. Sweeping left and right, taking down the guards near her. Turning to the last pair she saw them fall to Vette's blasters.  
"Is it bad that I feel sad now?" Vette asked.  
"Try not to think about it. We've got a job to do, no turning back now."  
"right behind you..."

The rest of the way to the bridge was a little chaotic but nothing the two women couldn't handle. The droid ensured thy took the most direct route. Entering the Bridge Safaia put down the last marine and marched to the Captain where he waited restlessly. A jittery ensign from the side spoke up.  
"Sir? What's going on?"  
Stay calm ensign, all of you." Ordered the Captain as Safaia put her lightsaber away. "I'm pretty sure I know what this is about." He spoke quickly, rushed. "For the record, I take complete responsibility for my actions."  
safaia inclined her head, "I understand Captain, if nothing else that should make it easier on your crew." disobeying direct orders came hand in hand with harsh sentencing.  
"I'm glad it's worth something. You're here because of the Moff aren't you?" His speech had calmed, and become clearer but he was no less irritated at the entire situation. "You must want the Star's passenger pretty badly. Or maybe he just hates me."  
Vette tried to stifle her snicker with the back of her hand. Safaia shot her a stern look before returning attention to the Captain.  
"the Black Talon will be destroyed chasing a battleship," he declared. His stern, clean shaven face terse with his irritation and stress. "I fought in the war before, and I'd do it again but I don't do suicide missions."  
Safaia shook her head at his words. "I'm not looking to make a martyr of anyone. We can complete this mission, and we can survive." She absent-mindedly adjusted her gloves, fully confident in her stance on the matter.  
"I expect you believe that." The Captain stated in response. "I see it differently. Listen, you managed to hijack one ship and that's certainly impressive. But taking on the Brentaal Star is something else all together." he started to pace, judging his words and view on the situation. "I might be able to get us close, but then you would have to board it, fight an army of Republic soldiers and somehow find The General. It's unacceptable."  
"We don't have a choice." Safaia replied, "those were Moff Kilran's instructions so if we're going to survive this, we need to work together. If we don't your fears would then be realised."  
"I see. You're forced into this as much as I am aren't you. Damn Kilran and his fleet. Alright, I'm not ready to be branded a traitor just yet. We'll get the General, I'm not sure how."  
"Leave the General to me, just get me to that ship."  
The Captain nodded and turned away from her, barking out orders at his crew. Safaia watched out the bridge's main windows as everything turned white outside, signifying the jump to lightspeed.  
The moment they left lightspeed the Brentaal Star appeared both on scanners and visual, and immediately opened fire on the Black Talon. The shields were raised just in time as the Republic Thranta class warship fired it's missiles and released salvage droid pods and boarding shuttles.  
"Quite a hostile bunch." Safaia observed, "I expected at the very least a holocall first, before the missiles came at us."  
The Captain barked more orders, "Evasive manoeuvres! keep the pods at a distance."  
"I'll take care of the boarders, let the shuttles land." added Safaia, already heading to the bridge's main elevators.

____

"Ready boys?" called the shuttle pilot, "this should be an easy trip for ya's, hey, barely any defences so far."  
A Corporeal joined with a laugh, tugging at an armour strap with his teeth. 'I was pissed when we had to flee the last fight. Needed somethin' to get the blood pumpin'" his remark was met by cheers from the other soldiers. Tough, confident grins on them all.  
"landing now, get ready to jump!"  
their Commanded issued last second orders as he stood, readying his rifle. "Let's make this fast, soldiers." his orders were transmitted to the other two shuttles as well, "Take strategic points, guard and continue on. Stay in groups moving directly and quickly to choke points. Engineers mess with the security systems and checks as we progress. The less avenues of resistance the better."  
The shuttle slid to a stop in one of the Black Talon's hangar bays and it's door flew open. The Republic teams moved off quickly, gunning down the hangar bay guards and fanning out to secure the three entrances to the hangar.  
"there!" exclaimed an engineer, "security systems all down for this sector. We shouldn't get much bother now."  
"Well done, Cole." said one of the soldiers, heartily clapping him on the shoulder with a heavy hand. "Now we just need those doors open, if we can get to the main elevator shaft the ship's less then useless."  
Cole grinned and set about quickly packing his tools away. Jogging a little to catch up to the other soldiers. He was pleased with his success. This was his first warship posting and hostile boarding. So far it was going well. Pride filled him.  
_Wonder what mum would think of me now._

They rounded a corner coming to see a human and a twi'lek ahead, facing away from them. They didn't look military but one of the soldiers took no chances, when he flung a flash grenade at them. Instantly the black robed human woman spun around and ricocheted the grenade, sending it spinning back to the soldiers with what could only be the Force.  
Cries of Sith! and Take cover! came from all sides. Cole quickly hunkered down near a wall, trying to protect his eyes from the flash bang, and choking on the harsh smoke. Trying to come to his senses, Cole started to crawl hoping it was back towards where he had come from. The air was starting to clear but he couldn't hear anything past the ringing in his ears. Had they won?  
Cold despair gripped his heart as he realised the cold devastating truth. Cole's surroundings were coming back into focus, the rest of his team were scattered dead and mangled across the hall.He started shaking in terror as the deadly Sith woman approached, her lightsaber still drawn.  
"You made a life ending mistake here today." She said in annoyance, but Cole barely heard her. Like he barely felt the pain as the lightsaber went through his body.

The last thing he saw as the life left his body, and darkness consumed his vision, was the deadly red and gold eyes of the beautiful woman.

___

The bridge of the Black Talon was a hive of activity as bridge crew analysed security systems and worked on keeping the ship's shields stable whilst continuing the evasive manoeuvres as they closed on the republic warship. Dull thuds hummed along the sleek infrastructure of the Black Talon, not quite drowned out by the noise of the crew or the ship's computers. Blaster fire and missile flares lit up the dark space outside and inside the air was thick with fear and anxiety, permeating Safaia's senses as she briskly approached the Captain. His voice was terse and authoritative as he brought the young sith up to date.  
"we've survived the first wave of attacks. Good work out there, it'll be quiet for a minute, maybe two. Then --" he was cut off by the transmissions officer.  
"Long range transmission coming through. Uhh, Captain? it's not from the Brentaal Star and I'm not sure..."  
"Put it through." Ordered Safaia, cutting her off.  
The woman who appeared on the holo held herself with a regal, almost righteous, air. Her dark hair was tamed and held back by a few simple braids, her aged yet piercing gray eyes settled on Safaia as she began to speak. Her voice crisp, strong and authoritative.

"I am Jedi Grandmaster Satele Shan hailing unidentified Imperial vessel. I am en route to your location with sixteen republic vessels."  
Safaia stared at the holo, a little impressed by the overreaction amount of ships. And the leader of the Jedi order? The General really msut be someone important. No wonder Kilran wanted him so badly, enough to order her to commandeer an Imperial ship anyway. Now she knew his protector, and she was quite some distance away... There was still time. Would the legendary Grandmaster turn him over to save the crew aboard the warship? Did Safaia even care though.. her brow furrowed at her internal debate. Satele continued, bringing Safaia back from her thoughts.  
"I am asking you to retreat before more lives are lost."  
"It is never that simple, it is an honour to make your acquaintance however." Was all Safaia replied with, outwardly calm and collected, while inwardly sighing. The fool. She had to know that retreat forfeited the lives aboard the Black Talon. Safaia was now doubly sure that she could get to the republic ship, complete her mission and return in time before the Republic fleet arrived. The Jedi woman would not have called asking them to retreat otherwise.  
"Glad to hear a voice of reason. Let us end this conflict together. The Brentaal Star is under my protection. Our convoy was ambushed and I sent the Star ahead. We will reunite." _Mistake number one,_ thought Safaia.  
"I just cripple three Imperial Dreadnoughts, I don't wish to destroy you. The peace between us is fragile enough already."  
Either you destroy us, or the Moff will. Or neither, of course.  
"We're only after one person. Tell the Brentaal Star to hand over the General, no one else needs to be hurt."  
"The General has a role to play with the Republic." Counted Satele, confirming to Safaia that the Jedi would rather arrive to a burned out husk of a ship. Pathetic self righteous woman. "Incidents like this are happening across the galaxy only because we let them." Safaia shook her head in disbelief. "Leave the Brentaal Star to me. If you don't then may the Force be with you because the men and women aboard that ship can hold you off until we arrive, and you will be defeated."  
"We'll see about that." snipped Safaia, signalling the ensign to close the channel. _Mother may have been right after all. Preachy, self righteous, arrogance and veiled threats all rolled into one._ She'd naively expected better. Did not matter now though, more important events claimed Safaia's attention.

She turned back to the scanners, and the warship waiting for her.


	4. Illegal Skirmishes - Part 2

Soldiers armoured in red with closed tall helmets stood guard lining the corridor, silently watching the visitor march past. Just as silently, two guards opened the thick doors that barred his way at the end of the corridor. The room beyond was large, mostly empty and draped in shadows that even the blue-white sconce lights lining the walls and main path through the room barely penetrated. The dark side was strong here and an intense cold penetrated all his senses. A cold that wasn't from weather or temperature control, but the Force.

"Baras." The Emperor's voice was stern and cold, echoing from his throne. "I assume that your sudden request of an audience now means you did manage to decide on a new apprentice."  
"I did, my Emperor," Baras bowed. "An untrained, unhoned child, but the raw strength and connection to the Force, and potential she carries, is more than remarkable. She will serve me.. and the Empire.. well."  
"There is not many youngsters who could claim such a description.." the Emperor left his thought trailing.  
"Safaia Willow."  
"Hmm. Willow. The Force runs strong in that family. They also have a tradition of being a little unconventional.. But even I have heard whispers of the girl's strength. But you came here for other reasons, did you not. Baras?"  
"Of course. There was a few things that require discussion...."

____

An explosion rocked the Star, knocking Vette off her feet before the stabilisers kicked in again. "owww." She complained, getting back to her feet and rubbing a knee. "Why was I dragged along for this?"  
Safaia hadn't stopped moving, "You think I'm leaving you somewhere unsupervised?"  
"Thanks for the confidence... How much further do you think he is?"  
"The escape pods are not far away now..."  
Destroying another group of Republic defenders, their way was barred by a locked down blaster door.  
"I'm sure there's a security thing nearby.." Vette said, looking around.  
Safaia closed her eyes, dropping into a mini-meditation, drawing on her strength. Her eyes snapping open she glared and focused fury at the door in front of her, blasting it with the Force into tiny pieces. She brushed her hands, and noticed with amusement the three now dead guards that had been on the other side waiting. Entering the room she spotted a twi'lek ready to meet her, a.. force user. Jedi?  
"Halt where you are!" the unknown force user commanded. "I am Yadira Van, padawan of the Jedi Order. I was sent to protect the General and you will not pass."  
"Padawan?" scoffed Safaia. "You're not even a real Jedi."  
"I will be. I have assembled my lightsaber and my final trial is to face a Sith in combat. I intend to drive you back metre by metre if need be. Just as the Republic pushed the Sith Empire into the dark of the Galaxy."  
Safaia sniffed, this woman was beneath her. "In case you hadn't noticed, the Empire is back and stronger than ever. We'll destroy you."  
"You cannot destroy us any more than a shadow can destroy he who casts it." Yadira pointed her lightsaber at Safaia, assuming a combat readiness stance.

Good, enough prattling.

Safaia charged forward, sidestepping in advance before Yadira started her downward strike. Anticipating the sweep she leaped into the air and their lightsabers clashed together in a spray of sparks. Followed by a quick set of sparring moves Safaia sensed her moment, dropping low and sending her opponent flying, following quickly before the padawan gained her feet. Drawing her second lightsaber Safaia shifted into a greater offensive mode, striking fast, from almost every direction until Yadira could no longer defend and tired. Knocking her lightsaber hilt flying, Safaia scowled. "This is why Jedi fail. Your masters don't teach you to survive."  
As she ended the Padawan's life, the memory of an event on Korriban flashed into her mind. She forced it away, that had been a troubling day for her. One she wished to forget. Shaking her head she took a deep breath and continued on towards the escape pods. There, not quite having reached the pods and clinging to his stomach, was an older Imperial man.  
"You can put aside your weapons." he gasped as he saw Safaia, pain mingling into his words. "I won't try to run. Besides, I doubt I'd make it to an escape pod without my intestines spilling out."  
"I take it you're the General. Grand Moff Kilran sent me to find you" Safaia said quietly. The man was injured, but not afraid. More.. sad. Disheartened.  
"Kilran?" the General coughed, gasping for breath. "of course. He would have the gall to send a transport to take on a warship. And succeed. I was a General in the Imperial military service. Did they tell you that? Did they even know?"  
Safaia shook her head, non-committal. "Why would you betray the Empire?" she asked.

"If you knew what I knew.. you'd understand" sadness betrayed his emotions at the words he spoke. His voice softer. "If you'd heard what both sides were plotting you wouldn't be eager to restart this war. They're building doomsday weapons. Shields that envelop planets. Missiles that darken suns. Republic and Empire are planning to raze worlds and annihilate civilizations. It will be unlike anything the Galaxy's seen since the great Hyperspace War. It is too late to stop it, the so-called peace is already lost."  
His words cut Safaia deep, there was no deceit in them. Her mind questioned, and also wandered briefly back to a man on Korriban. Yet if both sides planned all that, then.. "If that's all true, and I don't sense you lying, than why defect to the Republic?"  
"There's no place for me in the Empire anymore. I thought my last act might be to even the odds. Create a stalemate. It doesn't seem to matter anymore."  
Safaia shook her head again, than turned at the sound of footsteps behind her. Marine guards were approaching, having shorn up minor defences at her back.  
"You have me then. Me, my stomach full of blood and my implant full of cybernetic secrets and stolen plans. What will you do?"  
"I'm going to bring you to my ship, from there you will be transported to Dromund Kass and taken into Imperial custody."  
"Where I'll be tortured or executed or at best placed in a cell for the rest of my life. There's nowhere in the Galaxy I could truly hide"  
"You obviously knew the consequences of going traitor and defecting. It is never an easy decision." Safaia said gently. The General bowed his head, defeated.  
Vette shifted on her feet, "so.. we can go now? you know, before that Republic Jedi lady person gets here?"  
Safaia nodded, "we'll head back to our shuttle. No time to waste." she paused for a moment, before turning back to Vette. "Any thoughts on what the General said?"  
"I'm going to try really hard not to think about it, actually." Vette said, far too happily. "That's your job!"  
Safaia smiled grimly, she was right. It was something to think on during the rest of the journey to Dromund Kass.

The Captain of the Black Talon greeted Safaia on her arrival back on the bridge. Her robes and light armour smelt of smoke and battle, some blood was splatted over her and there was a couple of tears. But she was uninjured herself, and in one piece. Safaia focused on hiding her exhaustion now that her task was done.  
"My men will take the General to the brig. Congratulations, I admit I never expected the mission to go off so cleanly." The Captain's tone was lighter, less terse. "You've showed impressive judgement."  
Kilran's droid interrupted, "Grand Moff Kilran is eagerly awaiting your report."  
"Put him through then," Safaia said with a nod. "There's no sense waiting."  
A moment later Kilran appeared on the nearby holo, he focused on speaking to Safaia, ignoring everyone else on the bridge.  
"Well, how fortunate I could reach my friends on the Black Talon. The droid has been keeping me appraised of your work, but I'd very much like to hear from you personally. How did they attack go?"  
"The Brentaal Star has been disabled, and the General captured. He'll be in your hands soon"  
"Excellent. I'll let Korriban and Imperial Intelligence fight over him. You should be proud, the General was one of the greatest weapons the enemy had. A defector," he nearly spat the word. "And you snatched him from enemy hands. I'll remember this, and I'll make sure that you're rewarded."  
"It has been an honour to strike a blow against our enemies." declared Safaia.  
"you'll strike many more in the future I'm certain, Darth Baras will be pleased. Soon you will join us on the homeworld, and see for yourself what you've been fighting for."  
He disconnected and Safaia sighed. "Not much further than a day's travel, correct?"  
"Yes, we'll notify you when we are closer." replied the Captain.

Safaia sat on the edge of her bed on the ship, head in her hands as her mind spun. Her muscles ached as well, adding an extra irritation to her mood. No, she couldn't process everything today, she'd be patient, slotting the General's words away until she found a reason to remember them. He may have felt hopeless, but she did not. The Empire was back with a vengeance, the Cold War would not last forever and the price of defeat in the next Great War would be an utter and conclusive destruction. No more fleeing into dark space, no more treaties.

Closing her eyes she let herself lay down, taking the down time to rest. She'd need her full strength for whatever Baras had planned for her, this she was certain of.


End file.
